


Starker Bingo - Size Difference

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Penny Parker - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: A female Peter Parker idea penny walking around the compound naked primarily to make Steve uncomfortable but usually its for Tony to have easy access to her tight holes. On occasion another avenger will join in the fun Tony almost died in a five way with penny, Wanda, Natasha and pepper. Penny nearly died while being fucked by both Thor and hulk while Tony watches





	Starker Bingo - Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this in penny parker's adventures

Penny hates Steve. Which is why, if you asked, she would say she walks around naked all the time. To piss Steve off.

She would be lying, however. The real reason she walks around naked is so Tony can take her whenever and wherever he wants to.

It started with a small kink of Penny’s—public sex. Without, of course, the risk of getting arrested. Which then evolved to another one of Penny’s kinks; consensual non-consent. Which finally led to Tony’s kink: watching Penny get fucked by other people.

Penny was pretty scared about that part at first. Not for herself; she knew whoever fucked her wouldn’t be able to hurt her, because Tony wood choose her partners carefully. She was scared for Tony. She didn’t want him to think that he wasn’t enough for her, or that her having sex with other people means she doesn’t love him.

Penny is polyamorous, which means she prefers being with more than one person at a time; a fact that has driven many of her partners away from her. She doesn’t want that to happen with Tony; she even declared she wouldn’t date anyone else.

Tony didn’t like that. He tried to tell her that just because he didn’t want to date anyone else doesn’t mean Penny doesn’t have to.

So at first, Penny was very scared about it. About messing up their relationship. About making Tony insecure or left out. But Tony had then suggested just a plain old threesome. All three of them together, no one being left out. 

Penny had agreed, with a promise from Tony that he wouldn’t hesitate to say something if he was uncomfortable or feeling left out or anything. 

The first time they did something like this was with Bruce. Bruce was calm, a little shy, sexy, and most importantly: not looking for a romantic relationship. 

He was sweet, considerate, and just overall the perfect choice for them. He made Tony feel at ease with his banter and wit, made Penny feel safer and unjudged. He was a very giving lover too; he made Penny cum twice and Tony once before he came himself, something that impressed Penny a lot. 

After that, Penny wanted more and more. Tony was happy to give, finding it sexy. He also loved that Penny was now comfortable with the idea. 

The next time was… a lot more intense. 

~~~

Penny decided to surprise Tony. Tony said she could pick any partner she wanted, for their fun tonight. So Penny chose to bring in every female avenger, beaming at Tony who is waiting on the bed. 

Tony’s jaw drops. “A-all of them?” He squeaks. 

Penny smiles and goes over, kissing Tony on the lips softly. “Only if you’re okay with it.” She whispers.

Tony swallows thickly and nods. “O-okay… I’m ready.”

Penny turns to them and smiles. “Alright. Y’all can come in.”

~

Tony feels like he’s going to die. He’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack, or a stroke, or maybe he’ll die from blood loss at how many times he came. Or maybe he’ll drown in Penny’s pussy–not that he would ever complain about that.

Penny has been riding his face almost the entire time. Almost. Right now she’s scissoring Pepper, making out with her and playing with her tits. 

Wanda is riding him so hard his hips are going to have bruises. Natasha is using her strap on Tony’s ass, and he’s seriously going to pass out if this doesn’t end soon. His absolute favorite part has to be watching Penny with Pepper. 

He really is such a cuck. 

~

After he came a grand total of seven times–he’s in his forties, _how_?!–He’s cuddling with Penny in their very messy bed. “That was so hot…”

Penny beams up at Tony, kissing him on the lips. “Would you want to do that again?” She asks. 

Tony nods. “Oh, definitely. But… there is one thing in specific I want to repeat…”

Penny smiles. “Yeah?”

Tony blushes. “I really loved just watching you with Pep. It was so hot. Like… unbelievably hot.”

Penny blushes. “I can ask Pepper to-”

Tony shakes his head. “I really really want to watch you fuck other people. It’s just- you don’t have to of course, but I would… love it.”

Penny bites her lower lip. “Okay.” She says. “Gimme time to set it up.”

~~~

Tony didn’t expect it at all. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Penny came in, naked as always, and sat herself in Thor’s lap. Tony had perked up, immediately paying attention. 

Thor only frowned. “Spiderling, your boyfriend is right there.” the god said softly.

Penny smirked. “So?” She asks, leaning in and kissing Thor’s neck softly. “If he were a real man, he would pull me off you and fuck me himself.” She pulled back and looked at Thor. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Tony swallowed thickly, eyes wide and dark with lust. Damn, Penny wasn’t holding back for this cuck thing.

Thor smirked at Penny, hands reaching around and grabbing her ass. “I’ll show you how a real man pleases a sexual partner.” He had said back. 

That, Tony decided, had been the hottest scene they had done yet.

~~~

This scene makes Tony extremely fucking nervous. 

Thor promised him that he could calm Hulk down if Penny safe worded. Not that Hulk isn’t calm right now; he’s sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap as he waits for directions. 

Penny is bouncing excitedly, looking at Hulk with hunger in her eyes. “I wanna see it first.” She says to Tony.

Thor goes over to Hulk, patting his arm. “Hey big guy. You’re in for a real treat now.” He says. He waits for Hulk to look him in the eye. “Pull your manhood out, friend.”

Hulk frowns for a second but then does as told, shedding his pants. 

Penny gasps loudly. Holy shit, his cock is as big as her arm, and it’s still soft. 

Tony swallows thickly. “Baby, are you sure about this?’ He asks.

Penny smirks. “Hell yeah. fuck, I’m so tiny compared to him! Won’t you love it?”

Tony bites his lip. “Yes, but only if you won’t get hurt.”

Penny walks over, grabbing Hulk’s cock. “That’s what Thor is here to make sure of.” She says softly. 

Hulk blinks and looks down, her hand as big as the head of his cock. “Feels good.” Hulk grumbles. 

Penny beams and turns around, spreading her cheeks. “It’ll feel even better in my pussy~” She teases. 

Hulk grunts and grabs her hips bringing her backwards. He moans softly. “Very tight. Feels very good.”

Penny’s face screws up in pain, and she reaches behind her, grabbing the base of Hulk’s dick in a death grip. He can’t move unless he wants to tear it off.

Tony steps forward, face full of worry. “What’s wrong?”

Penny lets out a shaky breath, taking Tony’s hand. “Wr-wr-wrong hole.” She huffs out, clenching her eyes tight. “It’s okay, just- wasn’t ready for that.”

Tony feels his breath hitch. “Baby, are you bleeding? We need-”

Penny shake her head. “I was already stretched for Thor, remember? He’s-wow-he’s so much bigger, like twice as big-” She ignores Thor’s mumbled protests “-but it-I’m okay. Just gimme a second.” 

Tony waits, feeling a bit sick. God, he’s scared.

Hulk huffs impatiently, gripping Penny’s wrist. 

Penny turns to look at him, eyes narrowed. “If you move, I’ll cut your dick off and I don’t care if you destroy the whole building.”

Hulk frowns but lets go of her hand, looking at Thor. Who is laughing at him. 

Penny takes a deep breath and slowly pulls herself off. She puts a hand over her hole, grunting. “Damn. Okay, let’s try again big guy. Sit down.”

Hulk pouts and sits, crossing his arms over his chest.

Penny smirks at him. She steps up on the couch, lowering herself into a squat. She slowly sinks her ass down on his cock, gasping when she’s all the way seated. She groans and looks down, gasping. “Oh fuck, oh wow, that’s-”

Tony steps closer, eyes filled with lust. “God, look at that.” He presses Hulk’s cock through her tummy, feeling it twitch. He lets out an unbelieving laugh. “Well I’ll be damned.” He laughs.

Penny beams, looking at Tony with wide eyes. She slowly moves herself up so just the tip is inside her, then sinks back down. She slowly starts a rhythm, moaning as it feels better and better. 

Tony watches closely, hand fisting his own cock quickly. 

Thor hums and steps closer. “As pretty as your pussy looks, empty and dripping, I am wondering when I get to join.”

Penny groans and sits herself all the way down. “Hulk, wrap your hands under my knees.” She groans as he does. God, his hands are so fucking big. “Good boy. Now stand up, don’t drop me.” She wraps her arm around his neck behind her. She moans loudly as he stands, hick cock twitching inside her. 

Thor comes over, having to stand on the couch in order to be the same level. But soon Penny is a screaming, crying, moaning mess of ecstasy because Thor is pumping her pussy so good and Hulk is filing her ass and she feels like she’ s dying. Like she’s going to explode. 

Hulk doesn’t last any longer than Penny, because her ass squeezing his cock like that just feels too good. He pulls out of her without warning and Penny squeals, grabbing onto Thor tightly as he fucks her to his own completion. 

Tony helps her down, holding her up. He came a long time ago. “How do you feel baby girl?”

Penny groans. “That was so good…”


End file.
